Typically, the printed circuit board (PCB) reflow process is a laborious one. A production operator removes a reflow carrier from a conveyor, unscrews a clip to unlock a PCB in order to remove the PCB from the carrier, separates the PCB from the carrier, and transports the carriers to another station. Pins and clips will typically fall off of the carriers during transport as the carriers will hit each other when putting them into the transport vessel (i.e., baskets). Thus, carriers end up needing to be repaired periodically. Moreover, the bottom side of the PCBs usually make harmful contact with the carrier when undergoing manual separation from the carrier. Therefore, a need exists for improving the handling of components during the PCB reflow process.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.